Contemplations in the Dark
by Engar
Summary: In the dark, before he has been released from his prison, Alucard thinks about the world.. One shot Fic.


In this dark, dank, miserable little hole I sit and wait..  
  
For what I wait, I am not sure. Yet I know that it is coming, as inevitable as glacier.  
  
Should be interesting..  
  
In this dark, dank, miserable little hole I sit and ponder my fate..  
  
I am, for want of a better word, a Vampire. A creature of shadow and darkness, preying on the very life blood of human beings. I am above them, better than them, superior. I am as good as it gets, I am humanity without the breaks and sailing on a wave of power that will never end, no matter what they do. Those worthless maggots, I could feel the smuggness pulsing off them as they closed the door. So proud that, with all their spells and magic, they had captured the greatest of my kind to ever exist.  
  
Fools, as if I could ever be caught against my will.  
  
I let them find me, bind me and lock me in the darkness. And never for an instant did I fear that they would try to end me, for I have existed for longer than they could imagine. Unlike most of my kind, I took an interest in the sheep that milled around us. While others strutted around, full of their superiority, I listened and learned. I took in every single detail of human society, I drank it in like blood and discovered what it was I truely hungered for.  
  
Power.  
  
There was power in understanding. Immortality was there. For every so often the old legends would be remembered, people would search their houses for anything made out of silver and they would fight. If there was one thing that was true about humans, it was this. Occasionaly, if you travel through the flock often enough, you'll meet one who doesn't run, doesn't act like a normal sheep. One who thinks. A sheperd. Thanks to that fact I am, as far as I know, the last of the great Vampires The last of the originals. I detest the newer breed, if possible they seem more arrogant than my former peers.  
  
In this dark, dank, miserable little hole I sit and consider myself..  
  
I too am arrogant but my arrogance has been earned. I think I am the best, the strongest, the most cunning because I am, in fact, those things. Of the millions of beings I have encountered, not one has equaled me in every respect. A few have come close in one, maybe even two qualities, but never all. I admire any human who comes close to me in any quality, after all they have but one hundred years on this sphere at most. One of the humans who locked me in here, their sheperd so to speak, seemed to be close to my level of intelligence. But nowhere near my cunning, he knew that I was important but he never thought to trick me into finding out. Still, it makes me feel good to know there are sheperds out there. The world would be so depressingly boring if they weren't..  
  
Of course the old man (not speaking comparatively of course) was dying, something in the blood gave off that feeling. A few years maybe, that was all. A shame.  
  
I understand that I am important, I understood the sheperd and knew he wouldn't kill me because of it. But I do not know how I am important. An enigma.  
  
I forsee many interesting events following my release, after all much can happen in a few years. And, in no time at all, I will be free. No doubt someone will expect loyalty and I will comply without question. If it interests me. For human life is, as I have said, fleeting. A hundred years? To me it's barely a twinkling in my eye, the humans can have a hundred years of peace from me if they wish. And when thats over? When thats over the seas will run red with blood, the mountains will crumble at my merest thought, the very gods will weep tears of hell-fire as I turn their temples to ruins.  
  
For I am Alucard, the last of the great Vampires. For I am superior to every living thing on the planet, for there are games to be played, for the sheep are forgetting what silver is really for. For the blood cry, the high pitched scream, the terrifed whimper, for the challenge of it all. For the sheperds. And, possibly most important of all, for me to know if it can be done.  
  
In this dark, dank, miserable little hole I sit and listen to footsteps getting closer and closer to the wooden door that bars my prison.  
  
In this dark, dank, miserable little hole I look up, chains leaving trails of dust as they move for the first time in years.  
  
In this dark, dank, miserable little hole I hear the door creak and I grin the grin of fallen angels and faithless priests.  
  
At a joke only I know..  
  
For now. 


End file.
